


Wun Wun

by ZoeSong



Series: Always a Stark [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: One in an occasional series of one-shots about Sansa Stark's life during and after Season 6 of Game of Thrones. Episode tag.





	Wun Wun

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the Battle of the Bastards, while Sansa is still at Castle Black.

~~

Making her way across Castle Black, Sansa came around a corner and stopped cold. Before her was the largest man she had ever seen. She blinked her eyes. Could it really be? Old Nan had told them that there had been giants, but Sansa had never quite believed it. But there he was, so real.

He caught sight of her and stared at her just as intently as she was staring at him. She realized how rude she was being, and dipped her head, muttering something reasonably courteous about losing her way to the kitchens. But she could not help stealing another look at him.

The man gave her a great, wide smile, and said in a deep, booming voice, “Snow Sister.” And turned back on his way to wherever he had been going. 

As she stood standing, staring after him, another voice spoke in her ear. “He will be your friend for life, for you’re doubly blessed. Snow’s sister, and kissed by fire, that’s you.”

She turned and met the eyes of Jon’s friend, Tormund. “I am glad that being Jon’s sister makes him my friend. But ‘kissed by fire’? What do you mean?” 

He reached out and laid two fingers on the braid that rested against her furry cloak. “Like me. Kissed by fire. Fire is life in the north.”

She nodded mutely as he dipped his head to her and followed his giant comrade. 

Sansa wondered what else that Old Nan had told her would turn out to be true.

~~

[](http://imgur.com/sgWMUzX)

~~

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little raw. I am just posting these as they come to me without much editing or revision. Thanks for your patience and interest.


End file.
